millennium_love_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiibo
Kiibo, also known as K1-B0 and Idol Kiibo, is a student at Ultimate High and a popular Idol in Den City. He is the third person to become possessed by one of the Idol Cards. Appearance K1-B0 is a robot, therefore having a fully mechanical body structurally engineered to, in shape, resembling a human being. His body is mostly made up of metallic, armored plating, not wearing actual clothing, but resembling a gakuran, a school uniform worn by male high school students. He has four glowing buttons that run from his chest to his stomach down the middle of his torso, a metallic left breast pocket, and something that resembles a belt around his waist, two red buttons attached. As a robot, K1-B0 is considered sexless and lacks the means to have reproductive functions, but still appears masculine physically and has the voice of a teenage boy but he's able to crossdress and be considered as a girl sometimes. His face has very pale skin. His eyebrows press closely to his round, mechanical blue eyes, making it appear that his brows are a part of his eyes. Thick black lines run from around his eyes and down his cheeks to reach his chin. He can make his eyes glow a bright yellow or blue and emit light. He has white hair that is very sharp and swayed to the left, along with the very large ahoge on the top of his head. K1-B0 possesses a very tall, round and metallic collar around his neck. A thin strip of screen wraps all the way around it, displaying a constantly changing string of green text. A softer black material covers his neck entirely, but he is capable of moving it up to cover the lower half of his face to resemble a face mask. The collar is usually open in the middle but is able to clip the two metallic parts together to protect the area of his neck entirely. He doesn't seem to have actual ears, but black, headphone shaped objects in the area around them. He can use his ears to take recordings and play them out loud. His school uniform is a plain, black gakuran with white buttons buttoned down the middle and on his cuffs, and he wears black gloves, including a student hat. His uniform is a bit too small for him, his jacket described as "bulging as if it's about to burst" due to the robotic body underneath it. As Idol Kiibo, the blue lines then glow into dark pink. He has white fabric peeking out from his shoulders and wears a black and dark pink skirt with a large light pink bow on the back, a frilly white armlet on his right arm, a hot pink garter belt on his right leg, a hot pink bow in the middle of his chest, a light pink bow with a rose quartz heart with a gold border in the middle on the right side of his hair, and he has white wings on his back that he can make appear and disappear. When controlled by Shadow Melody, he wears a''' split-designed kimono styled top lined with pale blue ruffles, black strips of material, and black ruffles. It is mainly composed of purple a glittery gradient coloring, hot pink roses, sapphire roses, dark purple, violet, and sapphire butterflies, and faded white, simplistic-styled butterflies. His right arm and lower corner are black with lilac lines, flowers, crosses, and designs. Around his waist is a band attached to an enormous bow composed of gold and black diamond tiles, some of which have crosses in them. A black and white rope, along with a raspberry-colored rope is tied around him, the rope of raspberry has a black crescent moon gem attached to it. A pale gold and dark purple double bow with gradience on the ribbon is tied around his top. He has a black ribbon tied behind his neck, attached to a dark crimson shirt with black ruffles, and black cuffs with raspberry bows attached to a white band. He has a split-styled skirt. His waist-band is white to match the right top and bottom semi-pleat tutu layers. The middle is black. The left side of his skirt is black with very thin lilac lines to make it resemble a fishnet pattern, along with designed borders with a cross or flower in it. Glittering purple borderlines the bottom of the left skirt with small portions of hot pink and sapphire roses revealed. Hanging from the center is a red and black diamond-tile flap lined with purple. At the center is a gold cross with a border. A pair of pumps with three straps over the foot with a bow attached to it, the right shoe is black, the left is grape-colored. His tights are colored, the right is grape and pale purple diamond tile, the left is black with gold chains all over it, shaped like diamonds. Above his left knee is a pale purple ruffled accessory with a gold and black ribbon tied around it.'''